Most conventional hair conditioners are either poorly formulated or too substantive and produce undesirable "build-up" and over conditioning after extended use. In addition, these conditioners required a very delicate and sensitive emulsification/micell formation to form a cationic conditioner base and as a result, production is both time consuming and costly.
The prior art conditioner bases, that is, those carrier compositions which accept and dispense hair conditioning reagents, usually contained stearalkonium chloride or its equivalent and such effectively precluded the use of many anionic polymers known to provide certain desirable properties such as strengthening the hair fibers and improving the hold of the hair.
A need currently exists for a new conditioner base which overcomes the arduous procedures of the prior methods, eliminates the undesirable build-up on the user's hair which characterized the prior formulations, and which provides a non-ionic surface active base which allows a broad spectrum of ingredients to be readily incorporated thereinto without compromising product stability and thereby provide hair conditioning properties heretofore unobtainable with prior art formulations.
The present invention is predicated upon fulfilling those needs with a homogeneous water-based clear non-ionic conditioner base which eliminates the oils and waxes heretofore contained in those opaque prior art conditioners which required the presence of fatty alcohols, such as cetyl and cetearyl, and stearalkonium chloride and which accomplishes conditioning in a safe and effective manner.